Walking the Line of Fate
by PoisonDart66
Summary: What happens when someone from Earth comes to Alagaësia? Will she try to help and change their Fate? But going against Fate has consequences. OC/Murtagh. Arya/Eragon Rated T for now
1. Creepy Collums Party of 3

**Hi everyone! I''ve written FF before but never for Inheritance so... Hope ya'll like it. I also apologize if theres mistakes. Please tell me if you see any and review :D**

* * *

It wasn't that I was a loner, or that I was socially awkward, I just liked being alone. Well if you could describe being alone as riding your horse and having to keep your dog from harassing the rabbits that were sure to be in the forest. I preferred animals to people any day of the week, they didn't use you or betray you. I was miles away from the trails that the average tourist or hiker went on and all was quiet.

"Cerberus, one of these days the rabbits will have enough." My black German Shepard just kept barking at a fern.

Cerberus just whined and circled me on my black stallion, Thanatos. And yes for those of you who know Greek mythology you'd recognized my dog and horse's name. My family had an odd fascination with mythology and my father even went as far to name my siblings and me after the Greek Gods and Goddesses. My name is Persephone by the way, a supposed goddess of vegetation of spring even though I couldn't grow plants to save my life. I tried not to spend time at home, my siblings and I didn't exactly get along too well. Cerberus kept barking and pacing, not going further on the trail than these two stone columns.

_Odd place for columns,_ I thought.

When Thanatos stopped before the pillars I knew something was wrong. I couldn't tell that anything was wrong but animals were more perceptive than humans were. Animals have been known to disappear or behave oddly before natural disasters. But what about these two pillars could be affecting them like this? I bit the inside of my cheek. Should I turn around? I shook my head, and urged Thanatos onward. What's the worst that could happen right? Thanatos obeyed and nervously pranced alongside a whimpering Cerberus past the columns. When nothing happened as we just past it I sighed in relief but it wasn't until we were fully past it that I realized we made a huge mistake. It felt like the wind got knocked out of me and my skin felt like thousands of bugs were crawling on me. But it got worse when a burning heat spread, starting from my sternum and all around me. My vision had black spots everywhere and I couldn't focus. I was dizzy and the forest around me changed, I think. The forests in Washington State were very distinct. This new forest was dryer, like the ones in California. After what seemed like forever the bug crawling sensation went away, I could breathe again and the heat was gone.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

Thanatos was prancing nervously and half rearing. Cerberus was barking at a tree. I turned to look for the pillars but couldn't find them. Maybe the oddness of the columns went to the tree? But… I shook my head. So many things weren't making sense. Where am I? What happened? I dismounted Thanatos and cautiously moved toward Cerberus. Thanatos backed away and began to graze at some nearby tufts of grass. I rolled my eyes, grabbed Cerberus' collar and tugged him back. There wasn't anything different about the tree from what I could see. Nothing on the bark, nothing that could separate it from the other trees. There was half of me that was trying to reason with the other half saying that this wasn't a good idea but I had to _know_. Well curiosity did kill the cat…but I'm not a cat. Nothing happened when I touched the tree, except that the forest got really quiet. Creepy, right? It's like they were all waiting for something. Cerberus comes closer to me and begins to paw at the ground. I use my hands and begin to dig through the leaves and mud. I almost give up but when I'm about two feet down I hit something. I excavate it and discover that it's a box, no a chest. It's an old chest and got to be about six feet long by three feet. An unusual shape for a chest I muse. Thankfully there are handles on either side of the chest but it won't budge when I pull on one, I even used my fully body weight, no luck. I sighed. If I couldn't get it out I would just have to open it where it was. There was a heavy old fashioned lock on the trunk. By old fashioned I mean really old, it was heavy and rusted but still held strong when I tugged on it. I could see the key hole but something was jammed in so I couldn't pick the lock. Using a nearby rock I began to pound on the lock. I felt weird and oddly primitive using a rock but if it worked I didn't care. After an hour of banging the metal gave way and the lock fell. I crowed in success, the rock worked! I gripped the lip of the trunk and tried to get my fingers in-between the halves to open the chest but unfortunately it stuck and I had to use all of my strength to open the damn thing. I sat there in exhaustion from this chest, from digging to breaking the lock to getting it open. Maybe it was time for lunch; I did pack food before leaving the house. I didn't want to have to go back for food when I could bring it.

I sat under an oak and fed Cerberus his dog food while Thanatos munched off grass. I packed a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato and cheese along with carrots, grapes and a re-useable water bottle. I looked up at the sun and saw it was descending rapidly. I probably had 3 hours of daylight left. Maybe I should try to find a city? I'd rather not sleep where wild animals roamed and could eat me but if I couldn't find a town I would have to make do. I sighed and walked back to the chest and carefully unfolded the cloth and leather protecting its treasure. Inside the chest were to books, a freaking sword, and a delicate white wood bow with gilded designs, arrows, gold coins and an odd silver stone. The sword was odd, the metal of the blade slowly changed to clear crystal near the base and there was a magnificent clear gem in the pommel. I've never seen a sword like this despite being a history fanatic and seeing medieval swords. The bow was odd too. It looked much too delicate to have much draw. Thankfully I took fencing and archery or these would be useless to me. I swung the sword to check the balance; it flowed smoothly and just felt like it was made for me. Despite the look of the bow I decided to test it. I put the sword back into its sheath and picked an arrow from the quiver. I knocked the arrow and strung the bow. I slowly drew back the string to find that I wasn't even strong enough to draw it back. Despite of how delicate it looked the arrow flew much farther than any modern bow. I didn't even fully draw it back! I only drew it back maybe a ¼ of what I imagined it could.

"Holy shit."

I stumbled back and fell on my ass. I began to wonder who would leave this all behind. These were amazing weapons and that stone was by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it was long at least a foot and a half long and shaped like a pill. The silver shone like someone had been polishing it for years and the black and white veins seemed to pulse.

"Dorothy, we aren't in Kansas anymore." Cerberus whined and snuggled up next to me.

_Maybe the books will help_, I thought.

I carefully picked them up and gently leafed through the pages but unfortunately the letters were glyphs, odd symbols, and I couldn't read them. I sighed, what to do? I didn't see a map in the chest and I had an inkling that I wasn't where I was despite the impossibility my screamed that it was. Seeing is believing and I am not seeing the same forest. I would just have to sleep here. It was too late to go trampling through the strange forest in hopes of finding a town. I went into the tree line and collected branches for a fire. Fire was necessary to fend off wild animals, and it would help keep me warm. The only problem was I didn't know how to start a fire like you saw those survivalists on the TV. Thankfully though I kept a lighter and have started my fair part of campfires. It took me nearly two hours but I cried in victory when I got it to start and managed to keep the fire going. I took off Thanatos' tack but left the blanket on him. I don't need to tie him down since he knew better than to wander off and I wanted him to be able get away just in case a predator attacked. I hoped that it wasn't going to be a cold night since I wasn't wearing the warmest clothes in the word and I only had a thick blanket, a dog and a fire to keep me warm. I probably should have seeked shelter but there wasn't a cloud in sight and I could always move under a tree if necessary. A survivalist would shake their head at my logic but I didn't know how to build a shelter. I took astronomy in high school and none of these stars seemed familiar. That was unsettling. Where on Earth could I have gone that I couldn't recognize the _stars_?

I woke up cold. The night wasn't too bad though. Cerberus didn't wake me up anytime during the night so there wasn't any dangerous animals that wandered too close. Cerberus was still asleep, his limbs twitching indicating he was dreaming. Thanatos nickered at me sleepily as I got up to stretch. I ate all of my food yesterday and my stomach openly protested at this. I would have to find a town or at least find something to eat. I wouldn't hunt for it, I couldn't kill a cute cuddly animal and I don't know what is safe to eat out here. What if I came across someone hostile? All I have for protection is a bow and arrow and a sword. I'm likely to be tackled and detained by police for carrying these. I'd just have to take that chance. I pack the odd stone in my saddle bag, unable to part with it. I also take the books and the bag of coins. I take a coin out and let the sun shine on it. The symbol on the coin holds little meaning to me but I do find it interesting. An unknown forest, an unknown location, unknown stars and an unknown currency, joy.

"Let's go Cerberus, might as well get it over with." He opened his eyes and chuffed at me before getting up.

* * *

**AN: I've been having dreams and day dreams of this story so I thought I ought to shut it up and write it.**

**This is only chapter 1 so not much as of yet.**


	2. Gods Above

**AN: I know the first chapter wasn't much but thanks to my reviewer and all who read it to the end :) Heres chapter two. I might do another chapter...maybe...**

**-Poison**

* * *

Which way to go? East? Assuming the way I was facing, the direction the sun rose from, was East. If the stars were different why couldn't the direction the sun rose in be different? What if the planet wasn't occupied with people? Aliens. Well technically I'm the alien in this equation because this obviously isn't my world. If the indigenous species here wasn't at least human looking we will have an issue. I'd rather not get poked, prodded, and be dissected by the body snatchers. Deep breaths Persephone, no need to panic, yet. I nudged Thanatos to a nice trot and headed due east, if I didn't find a settlement within the day I'd head south. After riding for about an hour I noticed the ground was actually sloped and found out I was on a mountain when the trees cleared. Thanatos nearly unseated me by rearing when we came to the cliff ledge. We could have easily walked right off and plummeted to our deaths. We would have to be more careful, unknown territory was dangerous territory. I searched for any landmark or a town. I could make out wisps of smoke to the northeast. A settlement? Or a forest fire, that'd be my luck if I happened across one. Thanatos tossed his head to get his mane out of his eyes and turned right. Guess he was going to find a way down with or without me.

We wandered for hours, hoping to find a settlement. We did find lots of wildlife though, birds, and much to Cerberus' delight bunnies. He would give chase but eventually would come back with his head held low and whining when he didn't catch one. He's never caught a bunny and I doubt he'd know what to do with one if he ever caught one. We even saw some deer by a little creek, they were wary but not scared enough to run away which found odd. Maybe they had never been hunted? I saw a grand buck watching over his herd and a doe with the cutest little twin fawns. Cerberus was actually calm enough to touch noses with the fawns before they ran to their mother. Thanatos wasn't as impressed with them, he stomped angrily when my gaze lingered on them, he loved attention. After filling my water bottle with water from the creek, which probably wasn't the best idea but I needed water. Cerberus chased a frog while Thanatos got his fill.

"Cerberus leave the frog alone."

He did but not before barking at it after it croaked in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and turned Thanatos back to the northeast, we had to have been getting close to the town by now should we? I looked at the sun to see that it had begun to set. I was starving and I wasn't even out of the mountains. I couldn't go to bed hungry… I guess I could try and find food of some sort. But then again I could chose the wrong thing and poison myself or upset my stomach. My stomach has been growling all day and I could take it anymore. When we came across a thicket off some kind of berries I about wept in joy. Cerberus sniffed at them before he stuck his head in to get a better sniff, which proved to be bad because like berry bushes from home these had thorns. Cerberus yelped as his muzzle got stuck and he backed away from the bushes. I used my shirt as a kind of pouch to hold all the berries I picked, which were ripe. I didn't care if they stained my shirt, I just wanted to sit and eat them. I couldn't just eat berries, I did have a bow and arrows…I could hunt if I wanted to, or try. I knew how to use a bow yes, but I shot at targets not living, breathing, _moving_ animals. Did I have the heart to kill a bunny? Oh gods I would have to prepare it. It wouldn't magically become a nice steak like I was used to eating. I knew hunters had to gut and skin them. I did dissections in biology but they were already dead and full of preserving fluids not blood! I shuddered but it needed to be done if I wanted to eat any meat. Poor bunnies. I made a fire, with more luck this time than my first attempt yesterday. I collected wood to keep it going and untacked Thanatos. I picked up the bow and quiver full of arrows with a heavy heart. I would at least make an attempt before it got dark.

"Cerberus, stay." I commanded in Greek, I thought it would be funny if I taught him his commands in Greek. It had an added bonus of being a language most didn't speak so they couldn't command him to do anything.

Cerberus did as I asked. I stepped onto a deer trail and followed it in hopes I would find a rabbit somewhere. I was at war with myself, would I really kill a cute carrot-munching bunny rabbit? I heard footsteps and I crouched down and froze. I knocked an arrow and raised it so I could attack whatever was out there. I pulled back as the sound came nearer.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

Oh my gods, there was a person out there and they spoke English! I stood up to see a dirty man. His clothes confused me. They were so simple and old fashioned. I'm not talking Amish style, more like a peasant would wear in Medieval times. Where did I end up? The man held an old bow with a quiver full of miss-matched arrows. His tan shirt was riddled with patches and holes and honestly looked like it hadn't been washed in a long time. His leather pants also looked worn and rugged. His face surprised me though. His face had numerous of scars, was covered in dirt and his face wasn't shaved. His brown eyes looked fierce, scared and confused at the sight of me.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed like that?" He questioned, his voice gruff.

"My name is Persephone."

Maybe I was sent back in time that would be better and worse than being on a different world. Better because it was still Earth but worse because I was modern and people in ancient times burned people for witchcraft.

"Ezra." His name?

"Im lost Ezra, could you tell me where I am?" Please.

He lowered his bow and I did the same.

"You are in the Spine."

A Spine? The backbones in a persons or animals back?

"Spine?"

"These mountains, dangerous as they are, are called the Spine. Anyone should know that, even a girl such as you should. Where are you from? What village?" He demanded.

Shit. I couldn't tell him the truth and I couldn't lie, what if I said a town that didn't exist?

"I hit my head on a rock, I don't remember." I lied.

He squinted his eyes at me trying to catch me in the lie but said nothing if he did notice it.

"What are you wearing? Where did you get that bow?"

"I uh woke up with the clothes and I found the bow and arrows…"

"Stole them more likely." He muttered.

I glared at him and stood to my full height.

"I did not steal this, and do not presume me a thief." I growled out.

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where is the nearest town? I need to find out where exactly in this 'Spine' I am."

"Carvahall is to the southwest of us but Ceunon is closer to the east of us. I'm from Ceunon."

I froze, those names were familiar. I remember them from a book, the Eragon books, the Inheritance Series."

I stiffened and whispered, "Could you repeat that?"

"What the directions to Carvahall or Ceunon?"

"This is Alagaësia?" I'm in a freaking book series?

"Yes…?"

My knees gave out and I sat with my head in my hands. I am in a freaking book, dear god. A whole other world, with magic and…Dragons. Oh gods that wasn't a stone I found, that was a dragon egg. Oh gods. Oh Gods! Calm down Persephone, panicking will not help.

"Is Galbatorix King? Do you know of Eragon?" I blurted.

He gave me an odd look, "Yes…Galbatorix is King and I have not heard of this Eragon fellow you speak of."

"Is there rumors of a free rider?" I couldn't assume when I was so I had to ask.

"Nay."

Oh Gods, Eragon isn't a rider yet but Galbatorix is King. How far ahead of the first book am I?

* * *

**AN: Sorry for any errors. Reviews are uplifting and would make my night :D**


End file.
